black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gast Venom
Gast Venom, born Zenon Octo and infamously regarded as the Demon of Asmodean, was the de facto leader of the Venom Mercenaries and a descendant of Sateriasis Venomania. Following his sister's death, Zenon fled to Asmodean and became a soldier, earning a new name and title. Exiled after allegedly murdering his superior, Gast became a mercenary and sought the vessels of sin to revive his dead sibling, along with Charlotte Achenbach, his lover and obsession. History Early Life Born in the Kingdom of Elphegort on July 31, EC 461, Zenon Octo suffered harsh discrimination from Levin believers and later learned it was because of his lineage to Duke Venomania. At the age of six, he discovered his mother had hanged herself and, without a father, took their family heirloom, the Venom Sword, and left with his sister, Sarah. Recognizing the power he had when wielding the sword, Zenon attacked others for food to ensure their survival. In EC 470, 9 year old Gast met an 8 year old Charlotte Achenbach, who appeared as a confused child and asked him "How do you kill someone without killing them?" He than learned that the little girl had no more family to go to anymore. No one would even help her because of her lineage. That's when he found out that they were closely related (Charlotte was a descendant of Duke Venomania and Duchess Lilian Achenbach). As such, the pain she suffered was much worse than his. He than took the confused girl (who seemingly bumps into nothing and is not focused on her surroundings) and promised to "give her a place to go back to". In EC 473, Sarah died and, devastated, the twelve-year-old Gast fled from Elphegort that same night, hand in hand with Charlotte, who formed a "ritual of good fortune" on Sarah's body. As they neared the border to Asmodean, the boy spotted and tried to mug Abyss I.R., thinking her an ordinary old woman. She retaliated by spawning fire and the boy was quickly rendered unconscious, causing the young Charlotte to go slightly insane, with her already existing mental problems escalating. Deprived of his family heirloom, Zenon was discovered by the Asmodean Emperor, and had him and Charlotte taken to his palace and his injuries treated. Charlotte apparently never left his side all through that time and started to pretend that he was conscious, and acting overall pretty creepy. Personality and Traits Gast was a shadowy but troubled warrior, bearing the weight of his sister's death on him for his entire life. Growing up in a poor, broken, and ridiculed home, Gast considered his life loveless. Feeling betrayed by his suicidal mother and his absent father, he trusted only in his sister, Sarah, as they struggled to survive. He soon met Charlotte, and found himself having strong, even inappropriate, feelings towards her as he grew, along with a complex regarding both girls. Similarly, much of his time outside mercenary work was dedicated to being with Charlotte and reuniting with Sarah, whether through magic or in finding a place to die. Because of the discrimination plaguing his childhood, Gast despised his lineage to Sateriasis Venomania and hid his bloodline at all costs. After his exile, however, he decided to live for Charlotte's desires and embrace his reputation as an "evil" descendant of the duke, similarly taking an interest in the vessels of sin. Gast also grew to hate the Levin faith and its practitioners because of his childhood; although later disillusioned with Asmodean's policies, he valued instead its ideals of meritocracy, where his skills weren't judged by his blood relations. He carried this sense of pragmatism into his life as a mercenary. Once exiled, Gast as a mercenary was disloyal, ruthless, and detached from his clients. Although recognized as the leader of the Venom Mercenaries, he did not consider himself responsible for his comrades and did nothing to regulate their behavior. Similarly his cynical worldview made him lackadaisical, flippantly brushing aside other's questions and concerns, taunting his enemies in battle, and hiding from Germaine the true reasons he took his last job. He also took dark amusement in twists of fate, such as when learning Allen was dedicated to his sister Riliane like he was to Charlotte. Skills and Abilities Gast was a genius swordsman, wielding a katana with great mastery; his abilities in combat were further augmented while wielding the Venom Sword. With a speed and agility befitting his title as the Demon of Asmodean, Gast swiftly slayed foes in seconds and appeared as a near blur in combat. When dueling formidable opponents, Gast barraged them with his fast and unrelenting strikes continuously before making a feint, goading his opponent into an attack so that he could easily counter them. Gast was no match for a magical opponent, however, and his rash nature as a youth left him susceptible to being influenced by the Venom Sword. He also had a habit of aiming for the neck when finishing off opponents, a pattern in his swordplay that, once discovered, allowed them the chance to easily counter him. He had sharp instincts regarding people, however, seeing that Allen carried the burden of murder in his eyes. Gast also had a markedly beautiful face, leading to him often being mistaken for a woman. Relationships Trivia * Gast's name is a corruption of the word "ghost" that originated in the 14th century. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Asmodean Category:Elphegort Category:Lucifenia Category:Venomania Bloodline Category:Lust Category:LunariaAsmr